


Tequila Sunrise

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, 吸血鬼au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 生者可以死，死亦可生。
Relationships: Nathan Chen/Vincent Zhou, Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Tequila Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS 圈地勿升  
> *动笔的时候以为能赶上甜生贺结果活活给拖到了牛哥生贺  
> *吸血鬼AU，人物关系疯狂魔改，豆第一人称，柚天，豆→天，注意避雷  
> *OOC，狗血，千万别带脑子看  
> *再次预警，全员腹黑，甚至有轻微的全员恶人倾向  
> *已经尽力克制自己的“职业病”了，但依然有和剧情相关的专业知识，请包涵

1.  
订购的血包加班加点赶着日落送来了，浅田前辈的执事长村上亲自开车，于情分礼数都少不得我自己在庄园大门迎她。我签了单子吩咐田中管家将血包送进操作间，告诉他我一会儿自己处理。

太阳落得很快，天色渐暗，我提醒村上回去的路上记得开车灯——我们血族生长于黑暗自能夜视，但是一辆黑着灯却跑得飞快的冷藏车，轻则神出鬼没吓到夜路上的人类，重则引起元老院的怀疑盘查。

毕竟血液制品贩售在人类世界里是明令禁止的黑暗面，元老院最怕的就是我们因为这样的低级错误将族群的藏身地直接暴露在本质是人类的血猎面前。

想到元老院我脸上的笑容一定很讽刺，我身为掌权贵族本就和他们不睦已久却又要维持表面和气，三天前元老院设给血猎的局莫名其妙地牵连了博洋让他成为全场受伤最严重的血族，羽生拼尽全力带他突围，然而并不能阻止博洋的血液和体力大量流失，法力也损耗不少。羽生是货真价实的人类，我把他安排进人类世界里我名下的一家医院，但是博洋可不能塞进那里。实在是逼不得已，我才联系树大根深的浅田家族，请求大量新鲜人血帮助博洋疗伤。

博洋和我平时只猎取庄园后面那片林子里的野兽进食血液，偶尔会饮用人工合成血浆，他的冷库里仅能满足口欲却不能提供能量的各种人类食物时时更新，我的冷库里虽然有人类血液，但是长期存放下来那里面的钾含量太高①，已经不适合让博洋大量饮用了。

我刷手照紫外线进入操作间。洗去口味糟糕的激素，添加强化吸血鬼体力的辅助成分，加上红月夜采摘的盛放玫瑰花补充法力。

给博洋续命的东西，我不放心别人经手。

2.  
有些人真的羡慕不来。身手好实力强也就罢了，一直以来运气也这么好。

血猎训练选拔基地的管理何其严格，羽生偏偏就趁着守卫突发急症从那里面逃出来，又恰好倒在博洋的庄园附近，博洋每年有11个半月不在庄园，羽生还刚好赶在那半个月里出现；和博洋做了快一千年幼驯染，博洋第一次做给别人吃的饭是羽生独一份儿，我连那饺子汤都没喝上；我半个月陪床没见博洋醒来，今天羽生伤愈出院来看博洋，据说是进了房门刚把风衣挂在架子上，博洋就睁开了眼睛。

之所以是据说，是因为我当时并不在场。

半个月前我制作的那批血液补剂快用完了，适逢羽生和我说想来照顾博洋，我找不到合适的理由拒绝，干脆让他来了，我好腾出手做新的调制血。

我推门的时候全然不知博洋已经醒来，猝不及防地对上他正好看过来的眼睛。余光里我看到羽生从床边站起来向我点头，我也许回应了，也许没有，我只顾着听博洋叫我的名字。

现下是晚上七点，博洋照顾羽生的眼睛，点起了一盏台灯，黄色的光线把冷白的月光都熏暖了几分。只是随着博洋和羽生关于那一晚的叙述，我越来越觉得不对劲，直到羽生讲到一个血猎的身形容貌和武器招式时，我惕然心惊。

博洋和我对视，我在那双眼睛里看到了难以置信，我猜测我自己也是如此。

羽生不明所以，他捏了捏博洋的手轻易打断了我们的眼神交流，问博洋那是谁。

“西方陈家这一代家主的执事长，周知方。”博洋说完这句话就自顾自拿起我端进来的血一口口啜饮，理所当然地把解说的工作交给我，而我当然不忍心让他刚醒就大段说话。

“陈家近来刚刚完成权力交接，上一任家主逊位，陈巍继任家主。他还没有出席过大型活动，所以能认出他的人不多，更何况他的执事长……”我也想娓娓道来，奈何知道的也不是很多，说来竟然是博洋和周知方接触得稍微多一些，但是也多点有限，我说完了，他一时间竟也补充不了什么。

气氛凝重了下来，没有人说话，只有窗外风声呼呼作响。

周知方毫无疑问是血族，人类是无法在我和博洋，还有陈巍这种级别的吸血鬼面前掩藏身份的。他为什么在那晚的行动中混入血猎群体？陈巍知情吗？若他不知，周知方如何瞒天过海的？若他知道，周知方的行动是否是他授意？其他所谓“血猎”，是真的猎人，还是同样由血族假扮？为什么元老院秘密策划的行动地点恰好在博洋的猎食路线上？这是巧合吗？还是元老院针对博洋、针对金家、甚至整个C系族群的一场阴谋？

一阵疾风在外头打了个呼哨，我忽然心里一凛。

如果……

如果羽生没有带博洋回来，元老院会怎样？

这次博洋回来了，若确实是元老院的阴谋，那之后的事情，又是如何？

3.  
博洋的体力仍是不足，清醒了一会儿，又睡过去了。

我为博洋关掉台灯，和羽生心事重重又相顾无言地走到中庭。我问他怎么回去，羽生就装没听懂我的暗示，说天晚了这里又远离市区不方便，问我能不能在客房借住。

田中管家一直立在不远处，见我点头，就下去布置客房，也随着我的暗示将庭院入口处正伺候牡丹的园丁带下去了。

羽生对着院子里的一颗樱花树出神。

于是我想起第一次见到羽生的情形。

虽然是家族故交，但博洋和我不同，我经营的势力大多位于我们的世界，他则有很多生意都在人类那边。因此，一年的大多数时间他都在人类的地界活动，也是这个原因，我们虽然能时常联络，但面倒是不怎么能见着。每年他返回庄园的时候，只要他递了消息给我，我都会带些两家合作的事务去找他，再给他看看我家研究出来的新鲜玩意儿。

我拎着新鼓捣好的血心巧克力——没错，是从人类的酒心巧克力里得到的灵感，只不过里面灌注的是合成血浆——走进庄园大门，仆人对我也很熟悉了，见怪不怪地引着我，方向却不是城堡而是后花园。

明亮的月光撒在樱花树上，我一瞬间就看到树下的白衣人影，脑子里警铃大作。我从来没见过的一个少年，堂而皇之地坐在我和博洋从前嬉戏玩闹的地方，听到我的脚步声迅速抬头，下意识瞪着我将手指点在嘴唇上，做一个“请安静”的手势。那是一个明知无法对抗也依然要守护什么珍宝的表情。

空气中有血的味道，不是博洋的，应该就是来自眼前这个陌生人类。我撤去从见到他起就凝聚在指尖的法力。若这是博洋预备转化的“后裔”，我倒也没必要与他起冲突。只不过博洋从来没有想过要转化谁，我有些意外罢了。

他见我没有攻击意图，也没有出声的打算，低下头不再看我——我这才跟着他的视线，看清了他怀里抱着的博洋。博洋睡着了，安安稳稳地靠在那人类的肩上，也许是累了，我们的“交锋”也没有惊醒他。

在客厅喝完第三杯芝士奶盖茶后，博洋这个主人才终于出现，身后跟着刚才树下那个年轻人类。我这次仔细看清了，他穿的是博洋的旧衣服。我们多年的朋友了博洋倒是不跟我客气，晾了我这半个多小时也毫无愧疚感，只是为我和那人做了互相介绍。

那时的我本能地知道，这个从血猎选拔性质的相互厮杀中逃离出基地，恰好被博洋所救的十五岁少年羽生结弦，不会是我的朋友。

事实也确实如此。我看着羽生在博洋的生活里占据越来越重要的位置，我看着博洋因羽生的推荐而渐渐在冷库里添置人类食物，我看着早和我一样在近一千年漫长的生命中磨灭了时间观念的博洋因为羽生是个人类而重新把“去年”“今年年初”“上个月”等等词挂在嘴边，我看着羽生胸前挂上博洋亲手融刻了防御法阵的徽章……凡此种种不一而足，直到这一次，我看到生死之间他们二人的羁绊。

那是我根本无法插足的领地。

“昌磨君，我有个计划。”羽生的声音扯回了我的注意力。

4.  
“绝对不行！”

博洋再睡醒后听我和羽生解说计划，我们只说了个开头他就几乎从四柱床上跳起来，还是羽生眼疾手快地按住了他。

他生气的时候眼神亮亮的，夕阳余晖照在眼睛里迸射出极强的气势，就这样盯着人的时候，没有谁能和他对视。我和羽生这种心怀鬼胎的，更不能。

“我们可以想别的办法，或者我们换个人去执行，无论如何我不能眼睁睁看着你变成吸血鬼。Yuzu，你到底知不知道从人类转化来的吸血鬼有多可悲？”

又是这副表情。脸色冷淡麻木，眼睛里是深不见底的哀恸。他又陷入那段回忆里，这样子让我非常不安。

我和博洋被转化时还是十岁的孩子，血族和人类之间的冲突也比现在激烈得多。我们的父母都是血猎，平常他们很忙，于是博洋家里请来了家庭教师和保姆，怕博洋一个人孤单，他的父母还邀请了包括我在内的几个同龄的小孩子一起上课，不上课的时候，保姆带着我们在博洋家后花园里的牡丹花丛里过家家。

然后忽然有一段时日，我父母的精神变得无比紧绷。他们整日待在家里，遣散了其他玩伴，要求我和博洋形影不离的同时，也寸步不肯离开我们身边。每每有敲门声响起，母亲都会带着我们藏在地窖里，然后再由父亲去应门。博洋在这样的生活中依然爱笑爱闹却日渐沉默，我知道肯定有大事发生但我不善言辞也无法安慰博洋。

有一天父亲再次松了口气叫我们从地窖里出来，母亲护着我爬上陡而窄的楼梯回身准备牵住博洋的手也带他上来，已经很久没有主动开启话题的博洋冷不防开口：“阿姨，我的爸爸妈妈怎么了。”

我看着父母的脸色才知道博洋不是在问问题。母亲几乎立刻就开始哽咽，父亲叹息一声：“他们……暂时还回不来……”

博洋抬起眼睛，那里面有什么在崩塌。“我知道，他们去很远的地方了。”

往后的日子在我的记忆里已经模糊了，博洋从此再也没有说过想念他曾在后花园种下的牡丹，从某一天开始父亲不再回家，再某天母亲把我们放在地窖之后也没有回来……地窖入口再被打开的时候，我和博洋的噩梦开始了。

被转化后，博洋一面教我隐忍不言，一面扮演伤透了心却强作乐观的孩子，私底下却在利用他自己招人喜欢的笑脸和同龄的小孩子或者小吸血鬼套话。我们终于得知整件事由血猎内部的叛变引起，也知道转化我们的血族就是血猎叛变的幕后黑手。杀死身为首领的我和博洋的父母亲是他重创那一代血猎的必经之路，而将血猎首领的孩子转化为他们曾发誓要猎杀的种族，自然是赤裸裸的羞辱。

十八岁之后我和博洋的容貌不再发生变化，我们开始暗中经营自己在血族中的势力，甚少出现在人类世界里，仅在某些特殊的日子里远远地看看各自的亲戚，还有以前的朋友。看着他们年华老去而我和博洋容颜不改是一件太痛苦的事，直到最后一个认识我和博洋的人去世。

博洋在那之后迅速地消瘦下去，他面无表情把自己在屋子里关了几日，出来的时候整个人带着一股子狠劲儿，问我左右已经无牵无挂，愿不愿意一起复仇。

整个计划策划执行的过程中博洋一直煎熬憔悴，那绝对是我所见过的心情最低落的博洋；将仇人逼得黔驴技穷后博洋亲手处置了他，那也绝对是我见过的最狠厉的博洋。

往后的一百多年里血族内部也很动荡，我和博洋趁着这个各大势力洗牌的机会在族群内站住了脚。我的家族日渐壮大，收养了一个和我一样被强行转化的小男孩儿当弟弟并取名宇野树；博洋则是在一次偶然中救下了C系掌权者韩聪和夫人隋文静，又正好姓氏巧合，于是认了二把手金杨为义兄。

我继续发展我在血族的势力网，博洋则跟着C系将部分手下转入人类世界，他们联手史无前例地开辟了巨大的产业，我和博洋在血族这边的活动也多了很多资金支持。这几百年过得很辛苦，有时博洋也很沮丧很生气，可我从来没见过博洋再露出他刚决定复仇时的表情。

直到刚才羽生说，他愿意为了调查周知方而被陈巍转化，在陈家为博洋做卧底。

“先是在原本熟悉的世界开始缩手缩脚，然后亲朋好友身上全部都有时间的痕迹而你像个怪物一样永远凝固在一个样子，最后一个认识你的人去世的时候你会意识到你彻底和人类世界没有联系了，然后就是漫长的无穷无尽的一生。你可能会恨那个转化你的人，复仇，然后不过也是漫长的无穷无尽的一生。”

博洋有些激动地咳了两下，我冲着博洋听了我们的计划就没喝下去的药使眼色，羽生便趁机把药碗塞进他手中。博洋急需润喉一时不察之下一大口味道诡异的药水就滑进嘴里，他苦着脸咽下去，反倒是被我们两个气笑了。

“博洋不是怪物。”羽生很认真地给博洋擦擦嘴角。

“我身体冰冷，没有心跳。普通的伤口几秒钟就会愈合。除了砍下头颅绞碎心脏没有什么办法能杀死我。”博洋躲开羽生的手。

“怪物不会救人进家门，也不会悉心养育六年还没有从那个人身上夺取哪怕一滴血。怪物不会送他生日礼物，不会陪他逛游乐园。博洋是我见过最善良的人，不是怪物。”羽生固执地把药递给博洋。

“Yuzu若是知道我如何手刃了当初转化我的那个血族，怕是也不会说我善良。我恨他，所以我折磨他好几年之后杀了他，我不善良。”博洋喝了药把碗在床头柜上一磕，发出清脆的一声响。

这段对话节奏太快我来不及反应，羽生在此时忽然对博洋笑了，有点狡黠有点得意，更多的是几乎要从眼睛里溢出来的温柔。我不知道他怎么忽然高兴成这样。

“我明白了。博洋什么都不在意，却不想让我恨你。”

博洋扭过头不看羽生，仍在嘴硬但声音软了下来：“照你的计划，转化你的也是陈巍不是我，我有什么好怕的。”

我便知道，羽生说对了。

“博洋根本不用怕的。如果真有那么一天，我只会庆幸，我可以一直陪着博洋了。”

5.  
博洋可以下床走动之后我和羽生劝他不要回自己的住处，我们三个先一起住在宇野庄园，遇事也好有个照应。

“敌暗我明，我懂。但是Yuzu，你还想去被转化的话，免谈。”

羽生小鸡啄米式点头。他还揉了揉博洋的脑袋，仿佛他才是他们两个中活了将近一千年的那个。

卧底计划搁置，然而一天天过去，我们三个也没想出更好的法子探探陈家的虚实。

转机是在博洋的法力完全恢复时出现的。他成功召唤出了紫色火焰②，刚把它们幻化成松鼠的模样，没想到那松鼠却蹿了出去，在夜幕下闪出几道弧线消失了。博洋一下子敛了笑容，抓了羽生的手带着他用血族才能做到的速度追逐着松鼠而去，我愣了一下随即反应过来，也赶紧跟上。

我追到庄园门口，画面诡异，气氛紧张。

周知方和博洋无声对峙，松鼠站在他俩之间冲着周知方龇牙咧嘴，羽生站在博洋的左后方，武士刀也是半出鞘的状态。

周知方见我来了，摊开手表示没有恶意：“别误会，我只是来送邀请函。”

博洋挥挥手让松鼠消失，接过邀请函顺手递了一份给羽生。博洋在读邀请函，羽生只拆开看了抬头就把信封合上给了我，我打开，原来那是给我准备的邀请函，只是博洋也许已经习惯了把东西分给羽生。

“陈楷雯妹妹的成年礼？就这样？”我把卡片翻来覆去看了好几遍，就那么两行话，看得我有些莫名其妙。

“正好赶上博洋法力恢复，算是双喜。”我释放了一些属于高级吸血鬼的魔力，然而面前的周知方镇定自若地回答问题，好像完全不受影响，“不妨开门见山吧。我知道宇野家主想问博洋受伤那晚的情况，现在您也许还想问我为何精确拿捏了博洋法力恢复完全的时机。Nate会亲自向几位解释的。”

他凑近了博洋悄声：“在我们的庄园，很方便的。”

说完这简短的几句话，周知方化成蝙蝠于夜色中消失了。

6.  
这下我们三个谁也别想休息了。博洋索性拜托管家做了一桌小点心供羽生充饥，又调了两杯奶茶让我和他自己解馋，我们在客厅沙发上坐下分析眼下的情况。

现在谁都知道陈巍为他妹妹③办这个成年礼就是个幌子，至少有一条真实目的是找个盛大的公开场合与我和博洋见面，有没有其他想法待查。他等博洋完全恢复了才设计这么一出，我不确定这是表示他坦坦荡荡没有恶意，还是做了万全准备有恃无恐。而周知方言语间暗示我的宅子里有他们的眼线，又摆明了我们不接招他就不会拆招，一时之间去赴宴竟然成了了解真相最快的方式。

“带上我一起。”羽生很是担忧，“我至少可以帮你挡一下血猎。”

“可是羽生君以什么身份进去？”

“博洋，昌磨君，有没有什么办法可以让我扮作你们的血仆？”

我和博洋显然都愣了一下。不食人血的我们自然没有豢养血仆，久而久之，我们几乎已经忽略了这种特殊人类的存在。血仆作为主人的储备粮，灵魂被特殊的魔法阵禁锢，和主人之间有契约，表现为对主人的绝对服从。血仆被视作主人的私有财产，如同金库存款存折总数一样不会被示于人前，也就是说其他血族一般不会查证，只要演得像，还是有蒙混过关的可能。

博洋从脖子上解开一条细细的金项链，下面的圆形挂坠有硬币大小，表面刻着他的家徽——一个牡丹花图案。他拿过一把特制的银刀划开掌心，殷红的血滴在挂坠上就被构成了牡丹花轮廓的凹槽吸收，配合着抑扬顿挫的吟唱声，那牡丹花开始越来越红越来越亮。吟唱结束时光芒已经暗去，图案呈非常深的红色，不仔细看根本看不出来，但是独属于博洋的法力波动存在感却很强。

博洋把项链给羽生扣上，他低垂着眼睫环着羽生的脖颈，羽生认真地凝视他的侧脸，这画面过于缱绻实在是刺得我眼睛疼，我忍不住开口插进这个场景里：“戴着这个就差不多了。真正的血仆还需要另外一个仪式，若只是想混过一场宴会，到这里就可以了。”

7.  
即使看过很多次，我也依然很难从盛装的博洋身上移开眼睛。更何况为显示哪怕只是面子上的诚意，他今日的装扮更正式许多，连平常从不在意的领针袖扣，也精心挑选过。

按照惯例我和博洋是不能同时进场的。我们最后一次检查羽生的衣着和妆容，确认他看起来和真正的血仆相差无几——因为贫血而苍白，为了配合主人作息强行昼夜颠倒导致的眼下乌青，穿的是能完全遮住脖子却也方便解开领口的衣服，被博洋的血染过的家徽项链也好好地挂在胸前了。带着防御阵的吊坠就挂在颈后项链搭扣的地方，藏进衣服里。

博洋深深地呼出一口气，昂首踏上华贵的长毛地毯。羽生跟着他，装扮出来的萎靡表象下，前血猎一定也保持着高度的精神紧张。

我本应不安，心里却奇怪地很是坦然。陈巍在大厅中央和博洋握手，上下打量了一番羽生，而后周知方上前把他们引向了贵宾席。脑子里莫名其妙就有一个声音告诉我，博洋和羽生今晚会很安全。我的直觉一向准，希望这次也一样。

8.  
舞曲响起来，人员开始在舞池里流动。陈巍作为家主和兄长陪陈楷雯跳完第一曲后，声称有公务要处理让大家自便，然后悄悄退场。而第三曲毕，博洋的第二杯血浆调制饮料见底，周知方就来请人了。

“陈先生请二位大人上楼。”他微妙地朝羽生笑了笑，回头看向博洋：“既然情况特殊，这位人类先生也请上去吧。”

陈巍和周知方主仆二人一定是发现了什么，我不太确定他们发现的是哪一点。是羽生的身份，还是他的感情。无论如何，我们都只能随机应变。

我们跟着周知方走，地毯吸音效果极佳，即使拥有敏感度远胜于人类的五感，我也听不见几步之遥外博洋的脚步声。我毫不怀疑，若我们进了会客室后有大批低等吸血鬼在门外埋伏，我们也无法听到任何声音。

进门前，博洋站在二楼回头看了眼下面的人群。羽生悄悄握了他的手：“不会是最后一眼的。”

有人好奇抬眸，似乎是觉得这个血仆的行为已经算是逾矩，金博洋反握住羽生，草莓色的唇贴上画成淡色的羽生的，轻而又轻的一句“对不起”淹没在这个纯洁的吻中。血族主人和血仆的风流故事屡见不鲜，恃宠而骄向主人讨要亲吻的虽然不多却也不是没有，起了疑心的吸血鬼很快丧失了兴趣。我看着他们，想要把博洋亲吻别人的样子永远镌刻在脑海中。

我听到羽生一瞬间飙升的心率，内心苦涩。博洋肯定也能听到，他当然能明白这意味着什么，可他依然对自己未经允许的亲吻而道歉，这是他对羽生的珍重。博洋也珍惜作为朋友的我，但是这怎么能一样。

我永远不可能得到我想要的。

可是此时此刻我还是会为博洋感到心痛——他能得到他想要的羽生的感情，可羽生是人类，他的生命短短百年，博洋终于也是要失去他的。我不知道他要怎么度过那之后的漫漫余生，我只能保证，只要他需要，我就永远陪着他。

现在我只希望我们都能平安踏出这座庄园。

9.  
陈巍戴着眼镜的样子很是斯文，笑起来却爽朗。他没端来下面宴会厅里提供的那种虚头巴脑的血酒，而是为我准备了奶茶，给博洋冲了百香果双响炮，羽生的是鲜榨草莓汁。

我已经麻木了。现在哪怕陈巍抬上来一台冰箱，打开我发现里面的内容和我在庄园冷藏库里安置的一样，我也丝毫不会惊讶。他渗透得如此之深，若要发难起来恐怕我和博洋的势力加起来也难以招架。

陈巍念了几句什么，每一支蜡烛上便有一团烛光分离出来，汇聚成一只有着长长尾羽的大鸟，绕着屋子飞了两圈，点燃了壁炉和更多蜡烛之后消失了。这是博洋某一次参加宴会时使用过的法术，并不具备任何攻击力，实用性也仅仅是点火，但是因为效果绚烂，竟然很受整个血族世界的追捧。我没想到陈巍居然也跟风学了这个，而且不得不承认，他比很多人做得漂亮。

“做这个当然不是为了卖弄。我只是想说，博洋的法术给了我很多灵感。元老院想和我联手杀死博洋重创C系而后打压宇野家，但我并不愿意受制于他们。”陈巍从周知方手里接过一沓纸分给我们三个，“元老院派在二位的庄园里的卧底都是我手下的低等吸血鬼，这是名单和他们传递消息的方式。”

如果说前面的奶茶果汁是陈巍打出的底牌，那么显然现在这份名单就是他的诚意——我基本能确定名单是真的，因为他若想对我们动手大可以早早就行动，现在给我们一份假名单其实毫无意义。

今晚的谈话也许不那么危险了，但一定很漫长。

10.  
于午夜时间开始的谈话，待到我们走出陈家庄园的时候，已经是晨光熹微。

陈巍告诉我们元老院统治血族的野心，他们对掌权贵族的不满，还有他们已经实施的行动。让博洋身受重伤的那次行动本来就不是意外，元老院拉着一部分血猎沆瀣一气做了个局就是为了杀死博洋，没想到羽生实力强横硬生生能带着博洋突围，打乱了他们的计划。周知方假扮成血猎的原因再简单不过，陈巍想要敷衍非要拉他下水的元老院，他的执事长不过是做样子给其他混迹于血猎队伍里的元老院走狗看的。

除此之外陈巍还告诉我们其他几个元老院正在策划中的阴谋，无一不是针对我或者博洋或者C系的隋和韩，还有西方战场的R系，不过我并不关心他们就是了。博洋联系起之前他自己也好田中管家也好收集到的情报，和陈巍所说都能有所对应，随口感叹说“Nathan你比元老院会玩无间道”。

陈巍说他不想玩，也讨厌那帮非要拉着所有人无间道的家伙。

我们五个围坐在地毯上，一边看电视——陈巍的爱好也是很“人类”的——一边制订计划。人类的电视在深夜里没什么好节目，我听着古早电视剧里男女主角分分合合打打闹闹最后终成眷属，竟觉得他们这样无理取闹地过完一生也很是幸福。

我们终于走过长长的甬道走出庄园，大门在我们身后缓缓合上，羽生回头最后看了眼阴森巍峨的古堡，还有门缝里透出的橘红色的日光。他向着朝阳发问：“博洋，事情结束之后想到我的家乡看看吗？”

我听见博洋在笑。

“看什么？”

“什么都可以啊。街道上的榉树*。市郊的松岛*。秋保大瀑布边上的红枫*。鲁迅纪念馆*？”羽生的语调微妙地上扬。（此四条全部查看注释④）

“还有呢。”

“我家。”

11.  
布局放线钓大鱼的过程我不想细说⑤，因为这其中迂回曲折与艰难辛苦，与最后的结果相比当然都不值一提。

元老院被歼灭殆尽后和他们勾结的血猎仓皇逃窜，在我和博洋羽生还有陈巍和周知方的围追堵截之下，他们躲进了教堂。低阶血族进不去这种地方，博洋只得命令他们将这里团团围住，有血猎靠近或逃出，即刻就地诛杀——虽然我们都清楚，外面不会有人凑热闹触霉头，里面的人又哪里会轻易出来。

我们商量了一下还是决定进去，务必要在日出之前结束战斗——教堂的彩窗玻璃是特制的，阳光穿过后对血族的杀伤力只有教皇加持过的圣水可以媲美。还有大约一个小时。

我们五人当中，羽生本就是血猎选拔中的佼佼者，身法灵活诡谲；周知方身为执事长也学过体术和格斗作为基本功；陈巍几乎与周知方形影不离，耳濡目染，再加上偶尔会给对方当陪练，所以他也会一些，不说进攻，至少防守没什么问题，足以自保。我和博洋专精于法术，对此领域一窍不通，进了教堂大门，便是陈周二位开路，羽生殿后，把我们护在中间。

我曾听博洋说过，羽生的看家本事是射击，而如今我终于见识到了。他所做的第一件事就是判断出一个最佳狙击点，稍加试探之后楼上的猎人躲藏不住，被他击杀了。尸体从楼上坠落的声音像是一道开关，寂静的教堂喧嚣起来。

后面的事情我也许记不太清楚了，场面十分混乱。周知方处理了因为更换位置而暴露另一个狙击手，羽生利用各种武器对围过来的血猎主动出击，陈巍和周知方则更多的是拖住向我和博洋攻击的猎人，为我们创造施法的时间。

尽管不合时宜，尽管卑劣得很，但我还是感到开心。我能在博洋释放火焰的时候送上一缕合宜的风助它烧得更快更猛，博洋也能在我召唤出树藤打人的时候在上面附加上电流。这是我们之间近一千年的默契，只有这一点，羽生无法插足。我喜欢和博洋并肩作战。

天将明的时候战事暂告一段落，五个人多多少少都挂了点彩。失血对于我们四个血族来说几乎是最强烈的痛苦了，同时我们还要忍受彼此的血香勾起的食欲。我感觉自己的胃里翻搅不停，博洋陈巍和周知方的脸色也不太好。羽生从怀里摸出几颗血液锭剂⑥喂进博洋嘴里，又把剩下的分给我和陈巍周知方。

羽生几乎是刚把我们四个安顿到不会被阳光照到的角落，日出就到来了。他确定我们藏得很好，而后站直身子要去检视有没有漏网之鱼。

第一缕阳光穿过窗玻璃应该是晃了一下羽生的眼睛，而就在此时变故突生，一名血猎蛰伏许久就趁着此时从阴影中跳出来，银刀的刀尖直刺向羽生的心脏。羽生来不及反应，我也愣了，博洋动了起来，而这简直让我目眦尽裂——

他撞开羽生，给了他生的机会，自己肩膀却中了一个强弩之末的血猎拼死刺出的一刀，还把后心的位置暴露在黎明的阳光下。无论是被专门加持过用于刺杀高级血族的长柄银刀，还是穿越玻璃窗之后的彩色阳光，哪一样都足够杀死一个血族千百回。博洋甚至忘记用魔法。

我想跑过去，可是脚像生了根一样。我浑身发凉，动不了，眼睁睁地看着羽生迅速把一只飞镖射进那血猎的喉咙，而后毫无形象地几乎是爬到博洋身边，把他抱在怀里，而后带回我们这个远离阳光的小阴影。

应该是陈巍和周知方把我拖到博洋身边的，我再有意识的时候，已经跪在羽生对面，握住博洋另一只手。博洋的思维好像已经有些涣散了，他不停地和羽生说疼。我颤抖着把手覆上肩膀上可怖的伤口，口齿不清地一遍遍念治愈咒语，即使明知是徒劳。

“什么声音？”

这肃杀的气氛中陈巍的嗓音有些突兀，我哪里顾得上听什么声音，周知方偏还在帮着陈巍装神弄鬼：“这里有两个人的心跳声。我刚刚才查过，血猎都死了……是谁？”

我感觉脑子里有什么东西一闪而过，我就要抓住了，可还是隔着一层雾，不得其法。

博洋更深地把脸埋在羽生的肩窝里，哼哼唧唧着说肩膀疼，还嘟囔着胸腔里有很奇怪的感觉，闷胀温热，好像有火在烧。

陈巍也蹲下身来看他。“Vince……该不会是……”周知方震惊地来回打量着二人，而后轻声问我：“宇野家主，我没见过被教堂阳光伤害的血族，但是听闻您见过。”他的手握住我的肩膀，很紧，力道大得我感觉生疼，“阳光直射要害，银刀刺伤，若是血族，不是早该灰飞烟灭了吗？”

我几乎立刻怒了，刚要发作一句“博洋还活着你很遗憾是吗”，忽然冷静了下来。“若是血族？”这次我抓住了划过我脑海的流星。我的手比刚才抖得还厉害，而当我将手贴上博洋前胸的时候，我感受到微弱的跳动。

心跳。

人类赖以生存习以为常，血族不配拥有的生理现象。

羽生似乎也终于从连番变故中回过神来，他把手搭在博洋的脖子上，几次滑落之后，我知道他摸到了。颈总动脉的搏动。生命的律动。“博洋——”我确定这个坚强的前血猎在哭，声音打着颤儿，“你变回人类了博洋。你和我一样了。我们一样了。”

“什……”博洋声音黏软，“我困了，让我睡一会儿……你不要说……说话……”

而后他窝在羽生怀里沉沉睡去。

12.  
羽生把博洋交给我，说是要找些深色布料把窗子遮上，这样也方便我们一行出去。

博洋枕在我大腿上睡得天昏地暗，而我有一搭没一搭地想到底为什么他能重获新生。我自嘲地笑笑——我何尝不知道，唯一的原因就是“爱”。为了护人周全，不计代价不计生死，于是置之死地而后生——我在书里是看到过这句话的。

那时候我和博洋都还小，我们刚被转化，无法对自己的身份产生任何认同感，拼命查找变回人类的方法。

如今一晃也过去这么久。

“走吧。”羽生糊完窗子回来了，抱起博洋用脚勾开教堂的大门。我急忙跟上，陈巍拉了我一把，从储藏袋里拿出阳伞递给我。

是了，博洋可以走在有羽生的光明里，而我还是需要活在阴影中。我提醒自己：宇野昌磨，你要习惯。我一遍遍对自己说：你要习惯，然后淡忘。然而总有一个声音和我叫板：你做不到。

13.  
我安排博洋住在上次羽生住过的医院里，精心调治下他恢复得很快。反正对于人类来说，他肩膀上的伤口本也不是什么致命伤。博洋出院后还是回来我的庄园疗养，羽生日日陪着，陈巍和周知方也常常来看他。他一开始也不习惯，像过去一样拿手在杯口一晃悠，结果被冷水弄了个透心凉。

他休养的期间，血族势力再一次洗牌。如今是我们几个大家族的家主各自辖制自己势力范围内的所有血族，家系之间也偶有合作，互通有无。猎人协会那边也换了新会长，我在签协议的时候见到了他。一个还挺有风度的中年男人，叫布莱恩·奥瑟。

协议第一条，猎人协会不得干预血族内政。协议第二条，失控的低等吸血鬼，猎人有权力将其就地诛杀。还有很多，等等等等。

医生看过说博洋已经完全康复的当天，我办了一场小型的庆祝派对。来的人也就是陈家家主和执事长，交情一向不错的本田三姐妹和中野双姝，还有隋和韩他们C系的一大家子人。博洋和羽生被几个几百岁的姑娘围着起哄，我靠近吧台取了杯特基拉日落，远远地看着他们。周知方也暂时从喝嗨了的陈巍身边离开，转而来到我身旁。

“博洋从此要去过新生活了，怎么还喝特基拉日落，不喝日出⑦？”

“我的太阳落了。”我笑笑，就这样说出来了倒是也感到一丝丝轻松，“而且你知道吗Vincent，特基拉日落比日出更酸，更合我的心境。”

他在我的杯子上碰了一下，饮干手里的粉红色香槟，被微醺的陈巍拉去跳舞。

我看着被起哄的博洋和羽生接吻。心底唯有一声叹息。

罢了。

不过意难平。

……到底意难平。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *没用的知识①：血液库存时间越长，血液中红细胞破裂得就越多，细胞中的钾离子释放得也就越多。临床上输入库存血时会考虑钾离子大量进入受血者体内引起高钾血症的风险，这是真的；吸血鬼喝多了钾对身体不好，这显然是我胡说八道。
> 
> *胡扯的设定②：天的法术火焰，温度是红色＜白色＜青色＜紫色。前面说到他受伤法术也丢了不少，现在能释放紫色火焰了，所以“我”也就是豆说天是“法力完全恢复”。
> 
> *真实的说明③：陈楷雯（Karen Chen）真的不是陈巍的妹妹，是我在魔改人物关系。嘛，反正平常四妹四妹的叫呗~
> 
> *现抄的百度④：榉树是仙台市的市树。松岛是仙台市市郊的著名旅游景点。秋保大瀑布是日本指定的名胜之一。鲁迅曾在仙台医学专门学校读过医科，后弃医从文。
> 
> *作者的坦白⑤：这……这细说不了，眠没脑细胞了编不出来了就酱吧，毕竟各位来看生贺也不是为了看权谋剧的对吧（顶锅盖逃走）。
> 
> *借用的名词⑥：血液锭剂据我所知是出自漫画（后动画化）《吸血鬼骑士》，是否吸血鬼作品都有这个设定我就不清楚了，我看的作品实在不算很多。它是白色的小药片，泡进水里就类似血液，当做是泡腾片就完事了。我不知道血液锭剂能不能直接吃，但是！！泡腾片千万不能直接放进嘴里！！千万不要！！！
> 
> *微妙的区别⑦：特基拉日出（Tequila Sunrise，又译作龙舌兰日出）由龙舌兰、柳橙汁、石榴糖浆调成。特基拉日落（Tequila Sunset，又译作龙舌兰日落）由龙舌兰、柠檬汁、石榴糖浆调成。所以“我”也就是豆说，日落更酸，更合心境。
> 
> *最后的絮叨⑧：其实有纠结过最后两句话的顺序，最后还是决定就是这样了。若是“不过意难平”放后面，更多的似乎是说已经放下了，而我觉得将近一千年是不可能这么轻拿轻放的，所以还是用了文章里这种，表示：无论怎么说，说到底，说穿了说破大天了，也没放下。


End file.
